Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks, these attacks are special in that only you can perform them. These must be fan-made attacks from you or someone else. (Note: Your signature attacks may be freely edited upon by administrators as they see fit, a reason will be provided in the summary) You can have 5 Signature Attacks. Please see Signature Guidelines for more information. Signature Guidelines can be found here, and Ultimate Attacks can be found here. Alyra Noveria Absolute Terror Field (Signature Transformation) *A barrier is created with health equal to x0.25 of Alyra's Maximum Health. If it is reduced to 0 HP, the barrier remains, but attacks simply bypass it. This barrier is known as an Absolute Terror Field. *Arcane Damage is increased by +30%. *Alyra gains 20% Damage Resistance. *If Alyra deals Arcane Damage, the Absolute Terror Field is healed by 25% of the Damage Dealt. This may heal it even if it is at 0 HP. *Lasts 3 turns. *Alyra takes +25% additional Energy Damage. *Alyra uses +25% additional Stamina. *If the signature ends, Alyra cannot use it on her next 3 turns. Absolute Territory (Signature Attack) *Deals Arcane Damage *Attacks all enemies *Any enemy hit has their Speed reduced by 25% until the end of Alyra's next turn. *Can only be used with a max-health Absolute Terror Field. *The Absolute Terror Field is immediately reduced to 0 Health, and cannot heal the turn Absolute Territory is used. Diventh Call of the negative energy (Signature Transformation) Pros: *+60% Kinetic Damage *10% Resistance to all types of damage Cons: *Takes one extra Rush count on the next turn *Last up to 4 turns *Cooldown of 3 turns Gwyniviere Allara Determination manifest (transformation) Gwyniviere channels her positive energy and emotions into a force of invigoration. Allowing her ot push herself further. In this form her energy is influenced by her will allowing her to achieve feats not normally capable to her, she is capable to manifest her determination into a physical entity both for attack and defence purposes. This power however is fragile and can be destroyed when truelly outclassed. *Pros *Gywn gains 3 stacks of determination each stack gives +5% damage resistance *Gwyn gains 25% more speed *Gwyn gains 25% more strength *Gwyn can sacrifice a stack of determination to gain either 20% strength or speed for that turn *Cons *Stamina cost increased 25% *Each time Gwyn takes damage exceeding 10% of her maximum hp during her opponents turn she has a 50% chance of losing 1 stack of determination *if Gwyn has no stacks of determination this form immediately ends and she takes 25% more damage for 3 turns *This move cannot be used for 4 turns after leaving Heroic rush (physical) Gwyn channels her determination into a flashy sequence of blows used to smite evil and the forces of malevolence. This uses her determination and almost child like commitment to justice and power to its full and can even create more determination within her. * Pros * If this attack hits Gwyniviere gains 3 stacks of determintion (max 5) * If hit an opponent is marked with a rightoues justice mark that reduces their dodging speed by 20% for the next 2 turns * Cons * Gwyniviere must be in determination manifest to use this attack * If the attack misses she loses 1 stack of determination and her regeneration is negated for the next turn Cauli Combat mastery (form) In this State Cauli shuts out all external influences and focuses her power into delivering the most damage she can at the cost of expending more energy. In this state her brain is capable of reacting faster than average and take in much more information at once allowing her to determine and exploit opponents weak spots. Pros * Attacks with weapons ignore damage resistance * +25% strength * +25% speed Cons * This form lasts 4 turns * Stamina cost increased by 20% * When this form ends stamina cost for attacks are doubled for 3 turns Moonlit glimmer: Fatal edge (kinetic) Cauli focuses her ki to make shark tooth like serations on the side of her gauntlets, she can move these rapidly in a manner similar to a chainsaw reflecting light creating a silvery streak when she moves. This move is rapid and cuts the foe deeply intending to make them bleed profusely but the attack requires a great amount of focus and needs the impact of the foe to halt herself Pros * If this attack hits it causes 10% bleed for the next 2 turns * Kinetic attacks for the next turn has a 2% chance to add another turn to the duration (maximum 1 extra turn) Cons * If this attack misses cauli is stunned for the next turn * Caulis speed is decreased by 20% for the next 2 turns after using Razeth Razeth's Signature Transformation: Aura Dragon Razeth harnesses and weaponises his very essense of his soul to create a red-draconic aura that comes with its own wings, tail and claws which coats Razeth like armour. This is Razeth's true intent personified; to leave his opponents battered and bleeding out. Pros * Each custom attack that hits gives the opponent 0.1% bleed (stacks to 1%) * Each custom attack that hits cripples the opponent, lowering their strength by 1% (stacks to 10%) * Each Custom attack that hits makes the opponent sluggish, lowering speed by 1% (stacks to 10%) * Increased speed by 25% Cons * Razeth uses up +25% more stamina. * Razeth takes 15% more servereness from debuffs. * Lasts up for five turns. * Cools down for four turns. * Note: Bleed damage happens at the end of the turn, to simplify calculations. Razeth's Signature Attack: Dark Arts: Void Beam. An attack that gathers up Razeth's energy to the point where it uses up his reserves, this attack is noticed once Razeth suddenly gains tribal markings all over himself as a small black sphere that seemingly sucks in light around it forms in his palm. Good luck dodging. Pros * Does 1.25% more damage per debuff the opponent suffers. * Regains 5% stamina per debuff. Cons * Only accessible when in a Signature Transformation. * Only accessible once per battle. Edan Shock (Effect) Not nescessarily a Signature Attack/Transformation, but an effect that is applied throughout some of Edan's various Signatures. When an enemy is inflicted with shock, they immediately lose 5% of their Maximum Health. While shocked, the next three attacks the inflicted enemy declares have a 33% chance to be negated. This effect does not stack. After three attacks have been declared from the inflicted enemy, they are cured of the shock effect. Holy Relics (Signature Attack) Edan raises his wand and charges divine energy into the sky. Moments later, one of four relics of his choosing falls to the battlefield to assist him and his team. Edan can summon one of four relics to the field during his turn. The relic summoned is chosen by Edan, and costs 2 rush count and 100 stamina to use. Multiple relics may exist on Edan's team at a time, including two of the same type. Edan can only summon one relic per turn, and cannot summon another one on his following turn. All relics have Health equal to 15% of Edan's Maximum Health, and no other stats, but use Edan's current speed when being attacked. Lightning Relic For every successful attack a member on Edan's team connects, one Lightning Bolt is fired from the Lightning Relic at a random enemy target. It has a 25% chance to hit, and if it does, it's target is inflicted with Shock. Only four bolts can be launched per turn this way. Enemies inflicted with Shock cannot be selected as a target by the Lightning Relic. If no target is available, the effects of Lightning Relic are not applied. If the Lightning Relic is destroyed, every member of Edan's team is immediately inflicted with Shock. Healing Relic At the end of Edan or any of his allies' turn, the character who's turn has ended regenerates 7.5% of their Maximum Health. If the Healing Relic is destroyed, the entire enemy team regenerates Health equal to half the Maximum Health of the Healing Relic. Enhancing Relic At the end of Edan's turn, every member on Edan's team has their Speed and Strength increased by 5% of the Speed and Strength that they had when the Enhancing Relic was summoned. This can can stack, additive, five times to a maximum of 25%. If the Enhancing Relic is destroyed, any buffs given to Edan's team by this Enhancing Relic immiedately ends, and the entire enemy team gains a buff equal to the buff lost by this effect, until the end of their respective turns. Bind Relic At the end of Edan's turn, a random enemy target is chosen. That target has a 15% chance to be Stunned. Enemies inflicted with Stun cannot be selected as a target by the Bind Relic. If no target is available, the effects of Bind Relic are not applied. If the Bind Relic is destroyed, every member on Edan's team has a chance to be stunned equal to 100% divided by the number of members on his team. Plantinga Enlightenment (form) *25% Speed *30% Kinetic damage *15% damage resistence Cons *25% extra stamina usage *Ends after Stamina falls beneath 100 *Cannot be reused 2 turns after ending Kenzin Desperate Lightshow (Aura transformation) * +60% Energy damage for three turns * +200 Stamina regen for three turns Cons * Fights at only 70% speed for three turns after ability ends. * Only once per battle * Only able to be activated below 50% health * After 3 turns, fall to 100 stamina or keep current stamina, whichever is lowest. Celsus Stolz Vampirism (Transformation) PROS +30% to kinetic attacks 100 stamina regen per turn custom attacks regen 15% health to Celsus if it hits CONS custom attacks take +25% stamina, and only heal once every 4 turns bleed damage taken is increased by +10% and lasts 2 turns longer than normal Arcane attacks have 1/10 chance of inflicting 10% bleed for 2 turns Vampiric Grasp The air around Celsus becomes heavy and menecing, his Vamperic essence reaching out for you, closely followed by Celsus reaching out, grabbing you, even his hair wraps around you, warmed by his embrace he bites you, at first it doesn't even hurt, it feels nice, warm, you could stay like this forever, hell you even want to, your mind fights for and against the idea, untill suddenly the teeth come out, fast, they tear at you, pull a chunk of your neck off, blood poors out as you are kicked with the power of a truck away from Celsus, he laughs from a distance, enjoying the meal you gave him, some people almost long for it again, some people become scared, disgusted but mostly fearful of it happening again, nobody ever forgets. pro's using the attack boosts speed by 20% for the next two turns When hitting the attack recovers 20% of Celsus' health Con's Must be in Sig form to use negates stamina regen that turn If it misses Celsus looses 1 rush for it and any other attack that missed next turn up to 4 Melissa Chauce Piercing Blow (Physical) Pros: * Negates the target's regen for 3 turns * Makes the target take x1.25 more damage for 3 turns Cons: * In an attempt to look cool, Melissa accidentally makes it easier for the attack to miss (x.75 Speed) * Is weaker than the average Sig Attack (Does x50 Strength instead of x100) Mazaki Unlimited Blade Works (Transformation/State) In battle Mazaki has can create a Reality Marble, or Pocket Dimension, engulfing the field in flames with no heat, before the battlefield changes to a sky covered with smoke and ancient gears turning in the sky, above a hill covered with blades, each in the ground as if marking a grave. In order to activate this state, he must complete a chant: '' I am the bone of my sword Steel is my body and fire is my blood I have created over a thousand blades Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life Have withstood pain to create many weapons Yet, those hands will never hold anything So as I pray, unlimited blade works.'' These are the effects: Pros *Equipping in battle requires no rush count *Can copy any special weapon. If it has special effects, he can chose one pro and one con to keep in the one he recreates, and the original will remain unchanged. The weapon vanishes when this state ends. *Speed is increased by 25% *Strength is increased by 25% Cons *Takes 30% more Magic damage *Takes two turns to complete the chant since each line requires a rush count *This state lasts for maximum of 5 turns *Rush count is decreased by 2 while active. Caladbold II: The Fake Spiral Sword (Energy Based Signature Attack) An adaptation of the original Caladbold, Mazaki copied it to suit his style as an archer and transferred it to an arrow. When fired, it spirals through not only the air, but causality itself, in order to pierce the oppenent through. In order to envoke it's full power, Mazaki must state the first line of the chant used to summon his Unlimited Blade Works. Pros *It bypasses any barrier *Deals 1.3x normal signature damage Cons *It needs a turn to charge up, due to needing the first line of Unlimited Blade Works (Requires 1 Rush Count in the previous turn) *Speed is multiplied by 0.75 during the opponents turn that he's charging this. Aaron Soul Eye of Judgement (Transformation) Pros * Speed is raised by 25% * Strength is raised by 25% * He gains a Physical Damage Resistance of 20% Cons * Lasts for 3 Turns * Cool down of 3 Turns * His Ki Resistance is lowered by 20% (Lasts for 3 Turns) Category:Dragon Ball Z Role-Playing Wiki